New Pet
by ThunderScythe
Summary: For a winner of the Skyxstar club contest on DA. Skyfire finds an interesting creature... Starscream does not approve.


"Starscream, excellent timing." Skyfire smiled as he heard the mech walk into their lab. "On my way here I found something peculiar and I need a second opinion."

The smaller mech frowned and walked over, "What is it Skyfire? I need to finish my-" he stopped and stared, "What on Cybertron is that?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Skyfire hummed, prodding the curious object with a stylus and watching it circulate faster than it already had been before for a moment before calming in a more lazy rotation. "I found it floating along in the air, poor thing almost got melted by a passing transport."

"You mean it's alive?" Starscream gawked, almost hiding behind Skyfire's larger arm. "I didn't think gears could hold mainframes."

"Well it's certainly aware. It even makes sounds." Skyfire smiled, "I named it Rotor since it never stops rotating."

"That's ridiculous Skyfire." Starscream tutted before his curiosity came back to him. "It makes sounds?"

"Observe." Skyfire said as he took his stylus and gently wedged it in between two teeth of the gears, causing it to jam.

"Kli! Kli!" The strange creature cried and Skyfire eased the stylus free and it relaxed back down to rotate freely, if not a bit more weary.

"Fascinating." Starscream gasped. "Let's separate it and see what happens-"

"I don't think so. It might die." Skyfire sighed, wings twitching. "We should try and return it to where it belongs."

Starscream huffed, "Oh yes. Let's take it to a nearby mechanimal shelter. They'll know what it is." He said sarcastically.

"Well we can't keep it here. Mechs will find it and we go and come far too much." Skyfire said with worry as he looked at it.

Starscream snatched up the metal stylus and prodded at the creature. "I say we give it to the Towers mechs and have them breed them with their- Agh!" He snatched his hand back when Rotor chomped down onto the stylus and bit the point off.

"Oh!" Skyfire beamed and grabbed a nearby datapad. "How exciting Starscream!" he pulled a new stylus from his subspace and started scribbling down notes. "I wonder how it breeds now that you brought it up. Does it make waste? How is it created?"

Starscream huffed and examined his fingers before glaring down at the creature. "Little pit spawn. Probably born from Unicron himself!"

"Don't be ridiculous Starscream." Skyfire said as he placed his datapad aside. "Primus and Unicron are myths and have yet to be scientifically confirmed."

Starscream mumbled to himself, "I think I need to see a medic. It might've gave me a virus."

"I don't think it will. It reacted nicely to me." Skyfire smiled and opened the examination tray he had it under, allowing it to fly free.

"Skyfire!" Starscream screeched, "What are you doing!" He watched with anxious optics as the creature floated up to the ceiling, whirled around in a circle before spotting Skyfire and floating back down, rotating before the larger mech's face with a happy chirp.

"Kli!"

"Aw, see Starscream?" Skyfire grinned as it nuzzled him briefly. "Harmless!" He tickled it with a finger and it sped up in its rotating in happiness.

"Harmless until it saps you of your spark and eats your optics!" Starscream hissed. "Get rid of it!"

"It's not a scraplet, Starscream." Skyfire mused as he cupped the creature gently in his hands and brought it down for Starscream to observe. "See?"

Starscream stared it down and it slowed it's rotating in weariness. The two stared each other down and the seeker slowly raised his wings in warning as he slowly floated up...

"Ow! Fragger!" Starscream jumped back when a bolt of electricity flew from the small creature and zapped the seeker. He smacked at it in retaliation and it flew and rebounded off the wall with a wail.

"Starscream!" Skyfire gasped and shoved him aside to rush over to Rotor and gently pick him up. "You could've killed it!"

"It shocked me!" Starscream shrieked, outraged. "You saw it!"

"It just doesn't know you yet." Skyfire reasoned, standing up. "You'll see."

Starscream grumbled and rubbed at his injury. Even though it didn't hurt it did tingle a little.

"Let's have it rest and come back tomorrow. See how it is." Skyfire said, placing it in a small box and tossed in the stylus it had chomped on as a snack and after a thought, tossed in a rust stick for further eatings.

"Fine." Starscream said and stomped out the lab, "I'm going to see a medic!"

Skyfire walked in the next day to be greeting with disaster. Small holes in the wall and half eaten datapads were everywhere. Tossed over beakers and anything else that was metal was efficiently gnawed on, glass objects bumped into and rejected to crash onto the floor or tabletop.

"Oh dear..." He said as he spotted Rotor in the middle of it all, content.

"What's the hold up?" Starscream said behind Skyfire, unable to see around him.

"Uh..." Rotor noticed their presence and floated over, rotating faster in glee.

"Kli!" It chirped and nuzzled Skyfire.

Starscream heard it and shoved Skyfire aside, "It's still here? Let me shoot it!" He stomped through and froze at the sight of their lab. Skyfire stared at Starscream and frowned in concern when he saw the seeker's wings shoot up to an uncomfortable height.

"Now Starscream..." Skyfire tried to soothe as the seeker whirled around, trying to find their 'pet'. "Starscream let's just think about this for a second here..." He continued when the seeker spotted Rotor floating away from Skyfire to find a place to hide from Starscream. "Star-"

Skyfire didn't get a chance to finish as the seeker launched himself at the little creature, null rays blasting into the wall with each miss. Rotor squealed and floated away, shooting back bolts of electricity.

"Please let's just think about this-" Skyfire tried again when Starscream grabbed at Rotor and got the geared creature's teeth grinding into his hand with a loud shrill. Objects were melting under the seeker's thrusters and and more things being burnt under zaps of electricity from Rotor.

Skyfire finally sighed and left when he realized things couldn't get worse. He would just call the building's defense team and have them deal with it, taking a soothing fly in the meantime.


End file.
